From Day One
by trishaj48
Summary: Can you fall in love with someone you never seen? Sara knew she had. But would he love her? One more story from my mind as to how things were started. As always, CSI belongs to it’s producers and writers.


Grissom closed his eyes, it had been a hell of a few weeks, there was no other way to describe it. It seemed like every fool in the world had come to Vegas. There had not been a let up for the last 3 weeks, one thing after another. Doubles, no days off and he and Sara had just shut the books on a cast that took 18 hours of non-stop work.

Sara stood in front of his desk, "You needed?" she asked. "Ecklie said we were to take the next two days off," Gil said. "Great," Sara said smiling, "I think I'll spend the first one sleeping." Gil lay down his book, "Now that sounds like a fantastic idea, you want some company?" Sara laughed, "Sure." She smiled and walked out to her car, "Damn, if only he meant it."

Sara has been in love with Gil for as long as she could remember, even before they first met she loved him. A few years ago Sara was still a CSI in San Francisco, her boss told her had to attend a seminar in order to secure her promotion it CSI grade 3. Sara spent the night on line reading about the subject and the instructor.

She had googled Professor Gilbert Grissom as she looked at his picture she knew it was love at first sight those eyes of his, she had never seen eyes so deep, so blue. The first day of class Sara thought she had sensed a connection but Grissom never made a move.

The last day of class he had asked her out to dinner, they spent the day together after dinner they took a walk on the beach and had their picture taken together. Sara would have given anything to wake up in his arms but Grissom was a gentleman. Sara could not count how many times Gil had invaded her dreams, more then once she woke up wet between her legs because of a dream.

A few years ago Grissom called her and told her he needed her that was all she needed to hear, she was there in no time. Over the course of the next few years they flirted, but it never went any further then that. Sara had had a few boyfriends but Gil was never far from her heart. "There is no way I can have a relationship with someone if my heart belongs to someone else," Sara had told herself many times.

Sara checked her mail before she opened her door, going inside she dropped the mail on the table and decided that she wanted to soak in a hot tub. Sara poured herself a glass of wine and drew a bath. Sara stripped down and crawled into the tub, she laid her head back and just enjoyed the way the hot water felt. Half way through her soak Sara heard the door bell ring, "Shit!" she said getting out and wrapping a robe around herself.

"Who is it?" she yelled. "Grissom," Gil said. Sara opened the door, "Hey." Sara moved to one side as Gil entered the house. Gil smiled, "You said you wanted some company." Sara stared at him, "Are you serious?" "I have never been more serious," Gil said pulling her into his arms. "I can't get you out of my mind," Gil told her as he kissed her tenderly.

Sara's brain could not register what he was saying. "Sara, these past few weeks have been so hectic, it has made me rethink my life. I can't go around with my head stuck in a microscope for the rest of my life. Life is to short - to precious - to waist. I know I have not been honest with you and with myself about my feelings for you. I have loved you from the first time I looked into those deep brown eyes of yours. I want to give US a chance, I love you." Sara smiled at him, "Yes."

Gil tenderly kissed Sara. "I don't want to push you into anything, but I would ……." Gil couldn't figure out how to ask her what he wanted. Sara stood and took his hand, "I'm to sleepy to think. How about we just get some rest." Gil followed her to her bed as he stripped down to his under shorts Sara went into the bathroom and put on her pajamas. Walking back into her bedroom she smiled at Gil. "Hold me," Sara said lying on the bed. Gil lay next to her and cuddled Sara in his arms. "We'll talk later," Sara said. Gil kissed her and they both fell asleep.

They slept in each others arms. Sara rolled over in her sleep and bumped into something, she sat up quickly and seen Gil. It had not been a dream, Gil had come to her. Sara lay back down and snuggled closer to him, her movements work him also. "Hey," Sara said. Gil kissed her, "Hi."

Sara kissed Gil with enough passion to let him know what was on her mind. "Sara, I want this as much as you do but I can't," Gil said. Sara sat up straight, "You can't! What kind of game are you playing?" "I don't play games," Gil said realizing what he said confused her, "When I make love it is because I care deeply. It isn't a onetime thing." Sara realized what it was he was trying to say, "Let's give US a try." Sara kissed him, "Love it not a game to be played. If you can't give all you have then you shouldn't even start."

Gil eased her to a laying position, "I need you so." Their lips meant, Sara parted hers slightly allowing Gil entrance. As they kissed Gil unbuttoned Sara's pajama top, his hands tenderly caressing her. Gil's lips moved to her breasts, he kissed her nipples then slowly pulled one into his mouth and sucked it. Gil's hand slowly moved down Sara's body enjoying the softness of her skin.

His hand found the tight curls of her mound, Sara moaned deeply when Gil's fingers stroked her clit, and she pushed her hips into his hand, begging him for more. Gil looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he whispered. "I need you," Sara whispered. Gil needed to taste her. Sara could feel his lips and tongue on her inner thighs, as his finger gently, easily, slid inside of her. Sara arched her body into him as another finger slid inside, his tongue flicking her clit gently. Never had he taste anything so sweet. Gil pumped his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right, Sara screamed his name as she climaxed.

Gil kissed his way back up to her lips, he kissed Sara as he entered her. Each slow inward thrust was meant by a kiss or a caress, Sara whispered words of love into his ears. Gil began thrusting gently into her, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. Sara's hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own.

Soon nothing but his need for her overtook him, "Don't let me hurt you," Gil tenderly whispered. It was as if he had no control of his own body. Gil was now slamming into Sara harder and faster, his mind shutting down, Sara was moaning begging him to give it to her harder. Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Total exhaustion overtook Gil as he collapsed on Sara. Their bodies shinning with sweat, and their breathing getting starting to return to normal Gil kissed Sara's face. They were lost in ecstasy, their bodies quivering and tingling. Gil found the strength to roll from atop her, Sara nestled close to him, her head on his chest. "I love you," Gil whispered. Sara kissed his chest, "I have loved you from day one."

THE END


End file.
